


Not Just Friends, but Family

by spirogyra



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Romance, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirogyra/pseuds/spirogyra
Summary: Critical Role relationship week: 7 shorts about relationships and one bonus. (minor spoilers from throughout the show AND episode 85)





	1. Kima/Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set after the clash at Fort Daxio

"I didn't get him, Allie. I didn't get him and I couldn't protect you. This has been a shitty, shitty day."

Allura smiles, though there is visible strain around her eyes. "It's fine. We're here to fight another day, with all our faculties even if there was something of a set-back."

Kima's frown doesn't lessen by a single twitch. "Cowardly son of a bitch," she snarls under her breath.

"Kima, the matter is done," Allura says, gently, but also sounding just a bit like someone's mother. "Please, there is more to do, more to worry about-"

"More dragons to kill." Her holy avenger is leaning up against the wall next to the bed. She gives it a disappointed glance; it hasn't had a chance to get a good workout yet, and she doesn't want it to be just a display piece. "I'll be back in a little bit," Kima says suddenly, and without waiting for a word from Allura, walks out.

She takes a vigorous ten minute walk, letting her angry thoughts foment until… they fade, and Lady Kima of Vord is just  _ tired _ . She's tired and she wants to sleep in a comfortable bed and know that Allie is safe.

The room is dark when Kima gets back except for a mostly shuttered lantern, leaving just enough light for her without it being too disruptive for Allie to sleep. Bahamut knew the woman needed it. They all did.

Allura's breathing is deep and even as Kima undresses down to just a shift and gets into bed. Of course Allie is in one of her ridiculously gorgeous and impractical nightgowns, and Kima can't resist sliding her rough, calloused hands over it. Under any other circumstances, Allie would tsk at the action, Kima not having the luxury of a proper bath to get all the filth and grime from under her nails, but they're both so exhausted it doesn't really matter.

For as pretty as the gown is, it's replaceable, and Allie isn't.

Kima sighs, doesn't care that Allie's hair smells of ash, and slips into sleep.


	2. Pike & Kaylie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after episode 83

They stared at one another.

Kaylie lifted her mug and took a long drink. "He broke his promise," she said as she set it back on the table.

"I know. But he didn't mean to."

"Doesn't make me feel any better."

Pike curled the corners of her lips. "I know, but we don't always get to choose when we get killed by a dragon." She thought of Percy, and her smile slipped. "We try, but even with all the power available to us, we don't get to decide who lives and who dies."

But Kaylie just snorted before taking another drink. "And what about my mother, hm? My mother that he just left behind, not even the decency to share breakfast with her. What about her? Too busy getting killed by a dragon back then?"

Lifting the tankard again to her lips, Kaylie tipped it back only to find it empty. She slammed it back down, before narrowing her eyes at Pike. "He only 'cares' about me because of his ego. I should have ripped his balls off when I had the chance. Served them to him for breakfast, best wishes, Sybil."

Pike shook her head, just barely tamping down her smile. It wasn't the meanest thing she'd heard about Scanlan. "I can't tell you something that's just not true. He didn't love her, but he cares about you, and I know that when he cares for someone, it doesn't matter  _ why _ . If you give him a chance, he'll-"

"And me being here wasn't giving him a chance?" Kaylie wiped her mouth, and then her eyes. "I don't want yer pep talk. I'm here, he's alive. It's done. Fine."

Pike stood, nodding. "Okay. If you ever want to talk, I'll listen. I know he's not easy to understand, or love, but if you can I think you'd find it's worth it."

"Huh."


	3. Vex & Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set after episode 83

She watched from a polite distance, still unnoticed, as they kissed and then looked at one another as if they might never see each other again. Every challenge encountered, that seemed more and more likely, and she couldn't fault them for taking every moment they could together.

It actually made her heart clench a little, because Cassandra couldn't remember the last time she saw anyone she cared about  _ happy _ .

Finally they separated, his hand trailing across her cheek, and his smile finally visible. It was only a guess that Vex was returning that smile. They went their separate ways then, each walking with an obvious purpose, not in an effort to hide the fact they shared a room, a bed, the previous night, but because the threats didn't just stop for anything or anyone.

"Lady Vex'ahlia," she said finally, when Percy was out of sight.

Vex stopped short and turned. "Lady-"

But Cassandra waved her off. "Really, neither of us are truly Ladies, are we?"

Managing a small grin, Vex shook her head. "At least not if I'm not around my father." She looked behind her, suddenly noting that they were standing not very far away from Percy's door. "Uh, I-"

"Does it matter what I think, really? You're both certainly old enough to make your own decisions. And…" Cassandra avoided looking at Vex. "I'm happy to see him happy. I didn't think I'd ever be happy again, even with all this." She waved her hand indistinctly in the air.

Then, with a sudden air of stern sincerity, Cassandra asked, "Do you love him?"

"Yes," Vex replied almost immediately, then cringed. "I haven't exactly  _ said _ anything, but we-"

"I don't want to know anything else. Please. I've heard quite enough from Grog and Scanlan, I don't want to hear about my brother as well."

They both managed to laugh a little at that before Vex shook her head. "I wish we didn't have to go. I wish we had a day to just breathe."

Cassandra exhaled deeply. "Until we do… bring him home, please. He's all I've got left."

"I intend to."


	4. Grog & Kash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set after episode 83

Kash grimaces as Grog grasps his forearm.

"Two fire giants. That is masterful." Grog releases the hold as he grins at Kash.

"Couldn't have done it without Z. And we couldn't have done any of it without all of you." Subtly, at his side, Kash flexes his hand and arm. There's probably going to be a bruise in the morning. Of course, his entire body will probably be bruised, so it doesn't much matter.

"But that's just our job. You didn't have to help at all." Grog's eyes tick back and forth for a moment, his mouth hanging just slightly open. "So if we had to kill those giants and then go and fight Thordak and  _ then _ fight Raishan…." That's where his train of thought ends, but the conclusions are obvious.

The giants and elementals, then Thordak and the elementals and the giant, and then Raishan would have been disaster, guaranteed death for the party. Permanent death with no one left to perform a ritual to bring them back.

"Yeah, well." Kash wouldn't lie; he would have liked to have Vox Machina there to help take those giants down, but who is he to argue with results? "I know we've all got shit to do, and I don't know when we'll cross paths again, but when we do, round of drinks are on me."

Grog's attention snaps to Kash, and he smiles, a disturbing sight with the dried blood and ichor on him still. "I'll hold you to that."

Quickly, Kash glances around Grog, and starts to speak quietly. "Hey, how's Keyleth?"

"Fine. Why? Did she do something and I missed it?" He turns around and stares hard at the druid.

"No no no, don't look," Kash hisses as he grabs Grog's arm. "I know she's got Vax, but you know. Just wanted to make sure." His brow furrows briefly. "Is Vax still around?"

Grog laughs as he looks back to Kash. "I don't know if they're looking for a third."

"That's not--Hey!"

Grog hooks his arm around Kash's neck in the friendliest chokehold a goliath can manage, and walks back to the rest of the group.


	5. Pike & Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set after episode 83

Allura feels she has sorely underestimated the women of Vox Machina. Not in their combat skills, no. Of that, she is sure they are excellent; a dead Chroma Conclave is proof beyond reproach of that.

Not their planning, but she doesn't hold that against them. Yes, Allura has seen her share of shit going down, but it doesn't compare to what Vox Machina has gone against, how many people they've helped (and she doesn't ask about the minority they've 

No, it's in other ways, the less… intensive ones that honestly Allura never really thought of. Watching Pike down a tankard of ale, wipe the back of her mouth, and then belch loudly was… something.

Just barely, Allura hides a smile. What is it about women in plate armor?

It all makes her a little wistful about the old days, when she spent nights in rowdy taverns and never gave a second thought to who she cast a spell at when things got out of control. She never saw her companions die though, never felt so close to dying herself than joining in the battle with Raishan.

She'd never seen Kima look so afraid.

Allura reaches for a jug and refills Pike's tankard. "For a battle well-fought," she says as Pike gives her a curious look. "And lives of more than just those at this table saved."

Pike shrugs, looking just a tad embarrassed, but raises the tankard. "That's my job. Just doing what I can."

"Indeed." Allura looks down, her small smile falling away. "I could have done more. I should have."

No one but Pike seems to hear her.

"I was useless, and I watched people fall, and this was all my fault from the start."

With her tankard still out, in toast, Pike shakes her head. "We all did a pretty good job of screwing the pooch there, but-" She gestures, sloshing ale onto the table. "-that dispel was just one important part of finally killing that talky bitch."

Somehow, Allura manages a laugh, probably because she has never heard a more blunt and ribald cleric of Sarenrae. "Thank you, Pike. Thank you. I feel that you and Kima would make a formidable pair of drinking buddies."

"I will take that as a compliment." With that, Pike raises her tankard higher for a moment, then downs the whole thing.


	6. Keyleth/Vax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set after the battle with the pit fiend

"I'm not good in those situations."

Vax pets Keyleth's hair, lets her rant, defending her actions in the battle though no one has said anything to her about it.

"Scanlan was right there in the open; I just wanted to get him to the mansion and Vex was right by the door."

It's still a sore point, and Vax knows there's nothing he can say to help. If something had happened to Vex while Scanlan was in perfect health, it's a situation he doesn't like to think about. They all make decisions in a battle, and sometimes they're tougher than other. Sometimes they don't make the right ones.

"Everyone thinks it was stupid of me to try feeblemind, don't they?"

"No. No. If it had worked…." Vax doesn't know, actually. The pit fiend had been a brutal foe, but Vax isn't sure reducing it to a mindless beast would have made a difference. "It was a good try, and we were going to have to kill it anyway. And you saved Vex."

Keyleth frowns and won't make eye contact. "Just barely." She finally looks at him. "You're not… mad at me, are you?"

"Never. There's going to be one fight where feeblemind will save our lives,  _ all _ of our lives. And I know you don't mean to do this, but please don't doubt yourself." Vax cups her cheek, stares into her eyes. "You are strong, and you will be a wonderful leader."

Finally, Keyleth manages a smile. "No one else thinks-"

"There will always be people who doubt you, maybe even your friends, but  _ you _ can't doubt yourself. Please, Kiki, be kind to yourself. I want you to be happy." He can't say the things that he truly wants to, the harsh realities of self-doubt and how much the world can hurt.

He wishes Percy had taught her a little better about that.

"Here," Vax says, and puts his arms around her. "Here." He slowly reclines, taking her with him. "Enjoy success, if just for the night. We did it, and Pike looks  _ amazing _ in that armor. When you start to wonder if you're good enough, think of Pike."

Keyleth hums as she relaxes against him. "She did look pretty bad-ass."

Vax smiles and presses a kiss to the side of her head.


	7. Percy & Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set after episode 25

"I'm sorry about what happened back there."

Percy shrugged, mind more occupied with the future, his gun heavy in his hand. "It's not your fault. I believe strongly it wasn't Uriel's fault either." He glanced over.

Allura looked distressed, genuinely upset over the course of things. "Yes, I believe that as well. I just wish I had seen this coming. I  _ should _ have been able to. All the protections put in place to protect-"

"What does it matter at this point?" Percy was done with this self-pitying hand-wringing. He'd done his share in the five years since the Briarwoods had paid Whitestone a visit; he had no time for it now. "If Uriel cannot be convinced the Briarwoods are behind this, because of magical means or pure stupidity, then there is no solution in Emon." He sighed and looked down at his gun. "I'll go alone if I must."

"Percival, there is nothing noble in pointless sacrifice. I believe you're correct: the solution isn't here. You won't change Uriel's mind, and would actively put yourselves in danger if you tried. But you must be logical about this."

He gave Allura a tight, humorless smile. "Unlike yourself, I have no magic. Logic is the only thing I have to fall back on. And this." He raised his gun, didn't bother to hide the names on the barrels, so she could see. "I will take great pleasure in delivering justice to the Briarwoods, or satisfaction in the knowledge that I died trying."

"This is not justice, Percy," Allura said softly, her hand resting on his arm. "This is vengeance, and-"

"Of course it's vengeance! They  _ killed _ my entire family! Tortured me! I saw his face. He was  _ amused _ that I was still alive." Percy's hands were shaking, so he put his gun safely away. "I'm not a child any longer. I will carry the de Rolo name into the future or into the grave."

Allura made a soft sound of dismay as she pulled her hand back. "I wish there was more I could do for you. It's not safe."

"No, it's not. Not at all."


	8. Percy/Vex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set after episode 85

"I'll kill him, I really will."

"I know you would, but please don't. I think you'd regret it in the future."

"Probably." Vex shifts again, trying to get comfortable in the narrow bed, totally unsuitable for two people. She sighs in annoyance, at the day, at their new companion, at the bed, at life in general, before turning on her side. One leg over Percy's then her arm across his chest, and they mostly fit. "I just don't understand."

"I don't--I've not always understood him, and now I feel like the opportunity to is gone."

Vex huffs, finds a comfortable spot on Percy's shoulder and the pillow to rest her head. "Amazing pep talk you gave back there though."

"I think he took it the right way. We're all terrible people; nobody holds anything over anyone else here. He is not a worse person than you or me or Keyleth, and that makes him just as worthy of-" Percy stops in mid-sentence. His chest rises and falls once, then again. "I expressed it very poorly back there, didn't I?"

"An utter travesty, darling."

"Well shit. I just meant…." He sighs, shaking his head. "I'm broken, Vex. How can  _ I _ deny him his fear and his anger?"

"I think that's what was so frustrating: none of us can, but he never wanted us to know until it was too late. He  _ needed _ Kaylie; I would never apologize to him for that." Too much experience to watch a similar situation unfold in front of her and do nothing, no matter how hurtful the words thrown at her were. Vex leans up and kisses him on the cheek. "And as long as you're broken, I'll be here to fix you."

If they can ever truly talk to one another, reveal all their secrets, dreams and desires, all their fears, that's another thing entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> echoislesfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
